The present version of this invention relates generally to the field of devices used to deter the use of weapons by those unauthorized to use them by preventing the trigger from firing.
This invention relates to devices to deter the use of weapons by those unauthorized to use them, and more particularly to devices that engage a trigger of a weapon or device to deter the weapon or device from operation unless the operator has the key to allow the trigger of the weapon or device to operate.
Weapons such as handguns, rifles, shotguns, cross-bows and others generally are activated or fired by using a trigger. The trigger generally operates with various linkages that interact with elements of the weapon causing the weapon to fire. The operation of the weapon trigger largely depends on the type of weapon. There can be a danger if someone unauthorized to operate the weapon gains access to the weapon and is able to xe2x80x9cfirexe2x80x9d the weapon especially if the weapon is loaded.
Devices other than weapons that have triggers could benefit from a device that would selectively fix the trigger in a fire or operation and no-fire or no-operation position.
This unauthorized operator may not realize that the weapon is loaded or may not understand how to correctly and safely operate or handle the weapon. They may just be careless with the weapon and not realize it is loaded. No matter what the issues are relating to safety, another safety device or additional device likely to lessen the likelihood of accidents and unauthorized users of weapons would be welcome.
Generally hand guns and other weapons have some type of xe2x80x9csafetyxe2x80x9d devices. These devices engage some portion of the weapon and prevent the weapon from firing when these devices are in the no-fire position. Many of these devices are well known in the prior art and consist of various manually operated levers or buttons which put the weapon selectively in the no-fire or fire positions.
The problems with some types of devices are that they can be defeated or manipulated rather easily so that the weapon can be put in the fire position without much effort or intellect. Some of these devices can arm a weapon if the lever or button is caught on clothing or bumped while the weapon is being carried or stored. While these devices may be appropriate for careful responsible adult users, these devices are not the best for curious children.
Children often times are intrigued by weapons and may not fully understand the danger of handling a weapon especially if the weapon is left loaded. They are many times capable of pushing buttons or levers and have a curious nature when it comes to weapons.
Many types of other devices exist and are well know in the art such as transmitter type rings and locks that clamp over the trigger and prevent operation of the trigger. While separate devices that lock the trigger can be effective, there are problems in that the devices detach from the weapon and can be misplaced or dropped in the snow or mud. If these devices come in two or more pieces that can become detached from one another, this contributes to the possibility of loss. This can be a dis-incentive to replacing the device on the weapon once removed, thus endangering unauthorized persons when the device is not replaced. Other clip or attachment type devices suffer from similar disadvantages.
Another disadvantage of the attachable type devices is that many only attach to one side of the weapon and must be oriented to the weapon to be attached properly. This can make them difficult to reattach to the weapon in low light, the dark or with gloves or mittens.
Another disadvantage to these types of devices is that they must be stored somewhere when removed while the weapon is in the fire position. The storage spot will many times be the users pocket which can be bulky and uncomfortable. In bush conditions the device could possibly fall out and become lost. The user could also put the device down once removed, and this raises the possibility of forgetting it if they were to leave in a hurry. There are weight issues too that can arise for one who is hiking or hunting and needs to carry gear that is of minimal weight.
Another disadvantage of other devices is that they can make holstering the weapon in a standard holster difficult. This is due to the shape and size of some of the art. One would need a custom holster or harness to carry a weapon with some of the art devices.
In view of the disadvantages to the devices known in the art there is a need for a device that stays affixed to the weapon, is of light weight, is relatively easy to operate and yet provides protection from unauthorized users.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a trigger lock device that deters the operation of a trigger on a weapon or device by unauthorized users.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the prior art for selectively locking and unlocking weapons there is a need for a device that is fixedly attached to the weapon and requires a key to selectively lock and unlock the trigger such that the weapon will be in the no-fire and fire positions respectively according to the authorized users wishes. There is also a need for a thumb lever type device that can naturally place the weapon in the fire position with the thumb when the user removes it from a holster.
A first object of the invention is to provide a device that can selectively position a weapon trigger in the fire and no-fire positions.
Another object of the invention is to provide a device that requires a key to position the weapon trigger in the fire and no-fire positions.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a device that is difficult to defeat without a key.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a device that will discourage the un-authorized user from operating the weapon.
It is another object of the invention to provide a device that is aesthetically appealing and does not deter from the weapon profile.
It is another object of the invention to provide a device that has a thumb lever to conveniently place the weapon in the fire position.
Another object of the invention is to provide a device that is built into the weapon to alleviate the problems associated with separable attachable devices.
It is another object of the invention to provide a device that is relatively inexpensive and easy to manufacture.
Another object of the invention is to provide a device with a thumb lever that rotates to place the weapon in a fire and no-fire position.
Another object of the invention is to provide a device that is relatively easy to place in the no-fire position and requires a positive action*to put the weapon in the fire position.